


Photons and Forcefields

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, F/M, Holodeck Character, Holodecks/Holosuites, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Sullivan was not her first holographic lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photons and Forcefields

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little one-shot.
> 
> Characters do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

Michael Sullivan wasn't by any means the first holographic lover she'd had. Just the first one she hadn't been able to hide from the crew.

 

 

The first one had been not long after their arrival in the Delta Quadrant – that silly gothic holonovel. It was escapism, pure and simple – a by-the-numbers romance. Solve the mystery, fall in love with the hero, three chapters of candlelit, fully-programmable sex. But she hadn't even been able to get that right.

 

On the servants' staircase in the dead of night, with her skirts thrown awkwardly over her shoulder, she writhed and yelped at the touch of skilful fingers through the slit in her drawers, sweat loosening her meticulously-pinned hair.

 

When she couldn't bear it any longer, she was sternly told: 'Now, please.'

 

'Yes, Mrs Templeton!' she gasped, and obeyed.

 

 

After that lost its thrill a little, she moved on to a young man in the Paxau Resort programme, a hydrosail instructor. He required a little reprogramming, but that was all right. He was no Mrs Templeton but he was tanned and muscular and obedient and there was something to be said for that, in the times when she just wanted to be touched the way no crew member would ever be allowed to touch her.

 

 

There followed a succession of characters from various programs, modified in secret late-night sessions in the holo-lab. A lithe, sarcastic Trill male. An Andorian shen who read poetry. A pair of Betazoid twins, dark-eyed and sensual but never as perceptive as the real thing ought to be.

 

She grew bored. She left the holodeck unfulfilled, her stress unrelieved.

 

 

She knew Doctor Chaotica was a mistake almost as soon as she began. He was only interested in his own gratification. She deleted him halfway through and finished herself off, reclining on his throne.

 

 

Duplicating a real person on the holodeck for the sole purpose of having sex with them was ethically very dubious, but everyone knew that everyone did it, and besides she was the highest authority in these parts and it wasn't as though she was going to report _herself_.

 

Imagining what the real Chakotay would think of this just made it better, although she had made damn sure that he would never find out. It wasn't that he wasn't a wonderful man – her best friend, if she was honest – but he wanted so much from her, more than she was prepared to give for what he offered. So, guiltily, she took the uncomplicated part and ignored the rest.

 

Sometimes she wondered if, in his own holodeck hours, Chakotay was doing the same thing.

 

 

When they reached the Alpha Quadrant, she cleared them all out, put them on an isolinear chip and recycled it. She wasn't going to need them any more.


End file.
